Toffee
Summary Toffee is a major antagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is an immortal Septarian monster that Moon fought when she was young. In "Fortune Cookies", he infiltrates Ludo's army as a member and an "evil efficiency expert" with ulterior motives. He became the leader of the army after usurping the position from Ludo in "Marco Grows a Beard". After blowing up and cleaving Star's wand in "Storm the Castle", Toffee is presumably dead. It is later revealed in "The Hard Way" that he possesses Ludo's body, and half of the wand's magic is under his control. In his titular episode, he regains his old form after corrupting and draining all of the magic in the universe, but he is ultimately overwhelmed and defeated by Star when she recreates the magic and uses it against him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 2-A ''' '''Name: Toffee Origin: Star vs. The Forces of Evil Gender: Male Age: Implied to be well over 100 years old Classification: Septarian, Monster General, Lizards Attack Potency: At least Large Building level '(Superior to Star and Marco physically.) | '''Macroverse level+ ' '''Dimensionality: 3-D '| '''4-D '(Fused with the wand) '''Travel Speed: Subsonic '''(Should be faster than Star, River, and Marco.) | At least '''Subsonic Combat Speed: Relativistic '(Faster then Marco who managed to catch Hekapoo, who can run across the circumference of a planet 3 times.) | At least '''Relativistic ' '''Reaction Speed: Relativistic '| At least '''Relativistic ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| '''Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Macroversal+ Class Durability: At least Large Building level '(Can take hits from Marco and Star), Immortality and Regeneration make him extremely difficult to kill | '''Macroverse level+ ' '''Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range, Macroversal+ with spells from the wand & Corruption (His corruption spread across the entire Multiverse Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly, This Lizards are viewed as indestructible. To the point where Eclipsa needed to make a spell specifically to counter them, meaning her other spells, even the one that can destroy all of existence they can regenerate from), Weapon Mastery (A skilled swordsman, wand and whip user), Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Possession & Mind Manipulation (Toffee can put his essence into someone else making him capable of possessing them and manipulating them on a mental level) |-|Merged with Royal Magic Wand= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly Type 2. Toffee conceptually corrupted all of the magic in the multiverse making it where Moon and co. couldn't even use magic anymore.), Power Absorption (Absorbed the powers of the entire royal magic high commission, giving him their abilities), Magic (Has access to the Royal Magic Wand and the Spellbook and thus access to an untold number of spells), Body Control (Manipulated his skin to become one with the Wand), Telekinesis (Levitated himself and a large crystal), Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection (Can shoot blast of energy), Electricity Manipulation (Via this), Creation (Via this), Teleportation (Via this), Video Manipulation (Via this), Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Rainbow Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High Godly), BFR, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Inducement, Taste/Quality Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Stamina Restoration, Extra Body Parts, Biological Manipulation, Can disarm weapons, Necromancy, Gravity Manipulation, Can stop planets from rotating, Vaporization, Age Manipulation, Memory Erasure, and Timeline Creation Standard Equipment: Swords, the Skulls of the Past Queens | Royal Magic Wand Intelligence: Genius (Orchestrated all the events between mid season 1 and season 3 to lead him to get his finger back, is a tactician war general and studied the mewmans and magic for centuries) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Key: Base | Merged with the Wand Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Quality Users Category:Biological Users Category:Necromancers Category:Gravity Users Category:Age Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans